It's Too Funny to Watch
by Gokai Yellow
Summary: Set during The Maze Runner film. Chuck was smart to steer clear of the mysterious girl when she made a break for it. Suddenly, a mundane workday as a Slopper got a whole lot funnier.


"Another day," Chuck mumbled as he hauled a heavy bucket of kitchen scraps to the livestock feeding pens. He slowed down once he reached the troughs and he dumped the contents in, tapping the bottom of the bucket a few times before heading back to Frypan's station.

He frowned a little when he reached the station, the Keeper of the Cooks nowhere to be found.

"He's at the Medical Hut," one of the other cooks spoke up when he saw Chuck's look. "You need him?"

"No it's fine," Chuck said before he put his bucket on the ground. He retrieved Frypan's scraps bucket near the station and emptied the rest of it into his bucket. As he poured, some of the gravy from last night's meal splashed onto his hoodie and he groaned as he tried to wipe the glob of gravy off. _Great, now I have to wash this_, he thought as he began heading back to the livestock pens. The thought of washing his hoodie made him think of all the laundry he had to do for the Cooks and Builders today and he sighed.

"Hey Chuck! Once you're done with that, come give me a hand with bundling the wood!" another Slopper yelled at him.

"Okay," Chuck said over his shoulder. He heaved the bucket higher and walked a little slower so he wouldn't lose more of the scraps. Bundling, laundry, mucking out the pens…the list seemed endless today. He stood on tiptoe and hoisted the bucket high to spill it into the trough for the sheep. He tapped the bottom of the bucket to get the last few scraps out before lifting the bucket over the pen and gripping it by the handle.

Chuck carried the bucket over to the spigot closest to the pens and he rinsed out his bucket. He returned it to the stack of buckets on a shelf in the supply shed and he closed the door, dusting his hands off as he wandered over to the area where the other Slopper had been. He frowned as he neared the area and saw that the other Slopper was nowhere to be found.

_Figures_, Chuck thought as he neared the tall pile of sticks and logs. Sometimes the other Sloppers would start something and would make him or another Slopper finish the job for them. He was used to this – he was the youngest one, which to the older Sloppers meant that they could tell him to do whatever they wanted him to do. He grunted as he knelt down to pick up some sticks for a bundle of firewood when he heard a bunch of voices in the distance.

Chuck lifted his head and looked over his left shoulder to see several Gladers heading in the direction of the Medical Hut. He shook his head and focused on getting the wood bundled for the fires. Then he saw something whiz by out of the corner of his eye, which made him drop the bundle he was holding and look up. His eyes widened when he saw it was the girl, who was picking up rocks as she ran away, stopping briefly to swipe a bag of plums from Frypan's station. He stood up and considered following after her but thought better of it when he saw the machete in her other hand.

"Ch-chuck!" Clint wheezed as he came up beside him. Chuck nearly jumped when he saw Clint and he took one look in the girl's direction before looking at Clint again.

"She woke up out of the blue," Clint said as he caught his breath. "Took off running after a few minutes. Guess I better grab Minho and let him know."

"Ya see where she went Chuck?" Jeff huffed as he leaned over to catch his breath.

Chuck pointed over to the Lookout where the girl was climbing. He saw that a few of the other Gladers and some of the Keepers had gathered a few feet away and were trying to talk to her, only to get pelted with stones and sticks in her arms.

Jeff groaned as he followed Chuck's finger and he muttered something under his breath. Clint clapped a hand on Jeff's shoulder and told him that they needed to find Minho right away. Chuck watched as the girl ascended the final ladder and stared out at the Glade from the top level. He moved away from the logs and sticks to get a better look but decided to keep a good distance between him and her. He cautiously walked about a foot or two closer in the direction of the Lookout but made sure that he was still far away from the base of the structure, unlike the rest of the Gladers and Keepers.

He heard Gally mention something about banishing, followed by the girl leaning over the railing and throwing her projectiles one right after the other at the boys down below.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" the girl screamed as she threw rocks and sticks down in rapid succession.

Chuck bit his lip to stifle his laughter as the others ran for cover. Others brought over pots, pans, and metal sheets to protect themselves from her attacks and angled them so the objects would bounce right off. He snickered when some of the bigger Gladers, Eric included, took a few hits from her assault and reeled back in horror as they tried to avoid getting hit again. When a rock hit Eric's eye, Chuck doubled over and laughed, silently thanking the girl for getting his Keeper. _Bout time someone taught that shank a lesson._

"What's going on?" Thomas asked as he jogged over to Chuck's side.

Chuck laughed loudly and he straightened up when Thomas joined him. He pointed over at Teresa and declared with a smile on his face, "Girls are awesome!"

Thomas followed Chuck's finger and winced at the sight of everyone taking cover from the girl's rocks and sticks raining down from the Lookout. He joined the others while trying to dodge the objects, yelling at the girl to stop.

Minho allowed a smile to spread across his face and he shook his head at the sight. "Greenie's something, isn't she Chuck?"

"You could say that again," Chuck chortled as he put his hands on his hips.


End file.
